Don Kichot z La Manchy/K4/09
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O dziwnych przygodach w zajeździe. Gdy pleban skończył opowiadanie, gospodarz, w progu karczmy stojąc, zawołał: — Chwała Bogu! zbliża się ku nam znaczna kompania jezdnych, jeżeli się tu zatrzymają, napędzą trochę grosza. — Co to są za ludzie? — zapytał Kardenio. — Są to czterej rycerze w maskach, zbrojni w włócznie i tarcze, a z nimi zamaskowana dama biało ubrana, a przy jej rumaku dwóch służących pieszych. Dorota włożyła natychmiast maskę, a Kardenio poszedł uzupełnić ubiór do izby Don Kichota. Zaraz też nadjechali jezdni, zeskoczyli z koni, pomogli zsiąść damie, którą jeden z kawalerów, wziąwszy w ramiona, posadził na krześle stojącym w drzwiach pokoju, do którego wszedł Kardenio. Nikt z towarzystwa nie zdjął maski, ani przerwał milczenia. Dama tylko głęboko westchnęła, była podobna do umierającej. Tajemniczość orszaku zaostrzyła ciekawość plebana; nie widząc innego sposobu, udał się do stajni wybadać służących. — Doprawdy, my sami niewiele wiemy — odpowiedzieli oni — zdaje się jednak, że są to znakomite osoby, zwłaszcza ten, który zsadził damę z konia, wnosząc po uszanowaniu, z jakim jest dla niego reszta towarzystwa. — A któż jest ta dama? — zapytał pleban. — Nie więcej o niej umiemy powiedzieć, przez całą drogę nie widzieliśmy jej twarzy, ale za to ciągle wzdychała i narzekała. Nic dziwnego, że więcej powiedzieć nie umiemy, gdyż przed dwoma dniami dopiero spotkaliśmy na drodze ten orszak, któremu towarzyszymy od Andaluzji w nadziei dobrej zapłaty. — Nie słyszeliście nazwiska żadnego z jeźdźców? — Nie — odrzekł jeden z masztalerzy. — Podróżują jak kartuzy, nie mówiąc ani słowa, słyszeliśmy tylko ciągłe westchnienia i skargi młodej damy, którą ci panowie, zdaje się, gwałtem uprowadzają. Wnosząc z jej ubioru, jest zakonnicą, albo ma nią zostać; może nie czując w sobie dosyć powołania, biedna ta rozpacza. — To być bardzo może — rzekł pleban, idąc szukać Doroty, która wzruszona westchnieniami zamaskowanej damy, ofiarowała jej usługi, jakie kobieta od kobiety tylko przyjmuje. Dorota na te zabiegi nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi, a kawaler, który najwięcej zdawał opiekować się damą, rzekł: — Nie trać pani czasu na grzeczność dla niewdzięcznej i zaprzestań zapytań, jeżeli nie chcesz kłamstwa usłyszeć. — Nigdym kłamstwa się nie dopuściła — rzekła z dumą dama — i może dlatego, że byłam zbyt szczera, znajduję się teraz w tak nieszczęśliwym położeniu. Nie potrzebuję powoływać się na innego świadka, bo sam, panie, jesteś przekonany, że obstawanie przy prawdzie sprowadziło na mnie twoje okrutne prześladowanie. — Ach! Boże, czyjże to głos słyszę? — zawołał Kardenio w przyległym pokoju. Na te słowa młoda dama podniosła głowę i chciała wejść do izby, w której znajdował się Kardenio, ale przeszkodził jej w tym zamiarze rycerz, zatrzymując ją przemocą. W tym pomieszaniu spadła zasłona z twarzy nieznajomej i odkryła twarz bladą nieporównanej piękności. Kawaler, trzymając ją w ramionach, nie miał czasu podnieść maski, która mu także spadła z twarzy podczas szamotania się z damą, a Dorota, poniósłszy oczy, poznała w nim Don Fernanda, krzyknęła przeraźliwie i padła zemdlona. Pleban pośpieszył na jej ratunek, a gdy dla łatwiejszego oddychania zdjął jej maskę, Don Fernand z zadziwieniem poznał Dorotę. Zmieszany tym wypadkiem, nie wypuścił jednak z rąk Luscindy, która, poznawszy zaraz głos Kardenia, usiłowała się gwałtem wyrwać. Kardenio zaś w mniemaniu, że krzyk Doroty był krzykiem Luscindy, wypadł przelękniony z izby i spostrzegł Luscindę w ramionach Don Fernanda, który nie mniej był zdziwiony, poznając Kardenia. Cztery osoby w najwyższym zdziwieniu patrzyły na siebie, nie przerywając milczenia. Luscinda pierwsza tak się odezwała. — Don Fernandzie, zaprzestań niesprawiedliwości i gwałtu, które zawsze pozostaną bezskuteczne; żadne ofiary, żadne groźby mnie ku tobie nie skłonią i bądź pewny, że prędzej doczekasz się zgonu, niż przyzwolenia mojego, nie do mnie już należy rozrządzać sobą: Kardenio, którego tu widzisz, jest moim mężem, zwróć mu jego własność, a mnie spokój i szczęście, zaklinam cię i błagam o to, panie, a jeżeli, zadawszy mi już tyle cierpień, mało ci jeszcze zemsty, zakończ raczej jednym ciosem nieszczęśliwe życie. Dorota tymczasem przyszła do przytomności, a widząc Luscindę zawsze w ramionach Don Fernanda, rzuciła mu się do nóg, tonąc we łzach i mówiąc: — Panie! jeżeli nie wygasło w tobie uczucie litości, zwróć oczy na Dorotę, którą kiedyś kochałeś i nieszczęśliwą uczyniłeś. Byłam swobodna w domu rodziców, kiedy przyszedłeś uwieść niewinność moją, zatracić spokojność i wzniecić w łonie moim nieznane namiętności. Twoje dary były bezsilne, ileż zręczności użyć musiałeś, aby mnie tylko widywać, ileż trudów, aby mnie przekonać, że kochasz i wyrwać wzajemność? Nie będę ci przypominała starań i grzeczności, które dziś może niegodnymi siebie znajdujesz. Nie okazałbyś większych dla osoby wyższej stanowiskiem w świecie; przekupywałeś służących, używałeś wszelkich środków, jak gdyby osoba moja największe szczęście i zaszczyt zjednać ci miała? A jednak jakimże sposobem zwalczyłeś moją stałość? Nie przeczę, żem była wzruszona twoimi staraniami, oddałam ci się przecież dopiero po przysiędze, że mnie zaślubisz, a ty nieba na świadki powołałeś, że obietnicy nie zgwałcisz; cóżem uczyniła, żeś mnie opuścił? Nienawidzisz mnie za to, żem cię zanadto kochała, a zrobiwszy nieszczęśliwą, opuszczasz; zgodziłam się zostać twoją, bo na wszystko, co najświętsze zakląłeś się, że będziesz moim jedynie. Zawiedziesz, panie, tyle miłości, że nie powiem cnoty! Będąc moim, nie możesz należeć do Luscindy, a Luscinda nie może być twoją, bo należy do Kardenia; zwróć ich więc sobie we wzajemne objęcia, a mnie oddaj Fernanda, do którego nikt nie jest w stanie prawa mi zaprzeczyć. Ach! panie, utraciwszy cię, śmierci szukałam. Zalana łzami Dorota szczerą prawdą wyrazów rozrzewniła wszystkich. Don Fernand żywo wzruszony otworzył jej swoje ramiona, mówiąc: — Zwyciężyłaś, piękna Doroto! Luscinda, odstąpiona przez Don Fernanda, byłaby niezawodnie zemdlała, gdyby Kardenio, który stał za Don Fernandem, aby nie być widzianym, nie ujął jej był w swoje objęcia i nie przemówił: — Kiedy nieba same mi cię zwracają, pójdź, luba, wesprzyj się na moim ramieniu, bo pewno lepiej nikt cię nie osłoni od tego, który cię przez całe życie tak szczerze kochał i kocha. Luscinda zwróciła głowę do przemawiającego, a poznawszy Kardenia, w uniesieniu radości uściskała go tkliwie, nie zważając na obecnych. — O Boże! to ty! najdroższy Kardenio — wykrzyknęła. — O! dzięki wam, litośne nieba, żeście mi dozwoliły widzieć raz jeszcze tego, którego jedynie kocham na tym świecie! Pieszczoty Luscindy świadczone Kardeniowi, rozrozdrażniły Fernanda; dostrzegłszy w obliczu jego chęć jęcia się''jąć się czegoś'' — sięgnąć po coś. oręża, padła mu do nóg, wołając: — Co zamyślasz, o! panie, mając przed sobą małżonkę? Czyż masz jakie prawo zakłócać święte uczucia dwojga kochających się istot? Czemuż cię gniewają oznaki ich miłości, która cię obchodzić nie powinna? Nie każ mi cierpieć dłużej, a jeżeli moja miłość i łzy nie wzruszą cię, oszczędzaj mnie w imię rozumu i przysiąg! oddaj się na wolę nieba, co w tak cudowny sposób okazało litość swą nad nieszczęściami nas wszystkich. Kardenio miał się na baczności, aby Don Fernand nie zastał go nieprzygotowanym; ale towarzysze Don Fernanda i proboszcz nasz poczciwy rzucili mu się do nóg, błagając o litość dla Doroty, którą sam uznał już za swoją małżonkę. — Uważ panie — mówił pleban — że Kardenio z Luscindą ślubowali sobie miłość przed Bogiem, że nie możesz ich rozłączać bez popełnienia niesprawiedliwości, że ustępować rozumowi nie jest słabością; czyż Dorota nie ma przymiotów najpiękniejszych w kobiecie? cnotliwa, piękna, czuła, kocha cię nad życie, przysięgą ślubowała ci wiarę dozgonną i tyś jej także ślubował; dlaczegóż nie masz iść drogą sprawiedliwości? Don Fernand miał duszę szlachetną; uczuł słuszność tej mowy, przezwyciężył się więc nareszcie i ściskając czule Dorotę, rzekł: — Wstań pani, nie zniosę, aby mi u nóg leżała kobieta, która dała tyle dowodów cnoty i miłości. Chciej zapomnieć, coś z mojej wycierpiała przyczyny, szczery a głęboki żal mój i piękność Luscindy powinny mnie przed tobą choć w części uniewinnić. Niech Luscinda żyje szczęśliwa z Kardeniem, a ty, Doroto, otocz błogością dni moje. Don Fernand uściskał raz jeszcze Dorotę i to z tak prawdziwym uczuciem miłości, że roztkliwiona zalała się łzami. Rozrzewnienie było powszechne, Kardenio i Luscinda, słowem wszyscy oprzeć mu się nie mogli, Sancho nawet jak bóbr płakał, ale tego tylko, że Dorota nie była królową Mikomikon, a on stracił nadzieję swego najmilszego hrabstwa. Luscinda i Kardenio dziękowali Don Fernandowi, a on za całą odpowiedź czule ich ściskał. Potem wypytywał się Doroty, jakim sposobem tak daleko od swego kraju zawędrowała; powtórzyła mu wszystko, co już opowiedziała plebanowi i Kardeniowi i zachwyciła Fernanda i całe towarzystwo ślicznym swoim opowiadaniem. Don Fernand opowiedział jej znów, co zaszło w domu Luscindy w czasie ślubu, mówiąc, że gdy znaleziono za gorsem Luscindy list objawiający, że jest żoną Kardenia, tak był uniesiony zazdrością, iż chciał ją zabić na miejscu i tylko widok sędziwych jej rodziców powstrzymał go w zapędzie. Poprzysiągł jej wszakże zemstę na przyszłość i choć Luscinda uszła po kryjomu, zdołał jednak dowiedzieć się, że postanowiła na resztę dni życia zamknąć się w klasztorze, jeżeli Kardenia nie odzyska. Z trzema towarzyszami ruszył w pogoń, a upatrzywszy furtę klasztoru otwartą, porwał Luscindę, nie dając się jej poznać. Luscinda, uwożona gwałtem, nie przestawała wzdychać i płakać i w tym stanie przywiózł ją do zajazdu, gdzie niebo położyło kres jej cierpieniom. Skończywszy mówić, Don Fernand uprzejmie zwrócił się do Luscindy i przepraszając ją po tysiąc razy za wyrządzone przykrości, solennie ją zapewnił, że ramię jego gotowe zawsze na jej usługi, że nie mniej dzielnym i silnym okazać się pragnie, niż się w prześladowaniu jej okazał. ----